The Dead Effect
by ElegantN7
Summary: Commander John Shepard and Isaac Clark must fight together to stop Nechromorphs from investing the galaxy! Reviews are welcome! :D


_I'd like to point out that as a Mass Effect fan, I don't really like to play as BroShep. I almost always play as FemShep and romance Kaidan. But due to high demand of fans asking me to do a fanfiction between Isaac Clark and Commander John Shepard, I'm happy to oblige them. There is something you need to know. All my Commander "John" Shepards are renegade. Yes, every single one of them are renegade. I like to hear Mark Meer shout, I didn't enjoy his performance as a paragon. So, I play him renegade. During this storyline Shepard will be renegade, at least as much renegade as I can muster. I'm still a VERY amateur writer. So, please be nice. I've played Dead Space but I don't know much of the lore, I had to look up most of the lore. So I'm sorry in advance if it's wrong or deluded.  
I guess I should get that disclaimer out there too. Disclaimer, all rights of Mass Effect and Dead Space go to their rightful owners. This is pure fanfiction. Please do enjoy my hopefully good attempt at crossing Mass Effect and Dead Space. Enjoy. ___

**The Dead Effect  
****Chapter One**

Captain Adam Mirin sat at his desk, the holographic console in front him flashing images in  
front of him. Sipping on his coffee, he sat the cup back on the desk with a disgruntled look across his face. He didn't want this command, he wanted to be home and help rebuild. The Reapers were finished, everything was on its way of being back to normal. Well as normal as this life could get with the Krogan cured, the Geth destroyed and the Quarians with their home world back. He fought at the Battle of the Citadel and the Battle of Earth, he knew he earned his keep. But, he got downgraded to babysit scientists who found something out on the edge of the galaxy. He ran his fingers through his dark balding hair, sighing as he picked up his coffee cup to take another sip. Watching the report unfold on the screen of his console. He watched the video of the scientists rambling about what they thought they saw. A few said an ancient space craft of unknown design, another said it was a Rachni pod. The captain sighed again as the camera switched to the external cameras of the space station the scientists were on. Adam harshly set his cup back on his desk, spilling some of the scorching liquid onto his pants.

"Son of a bitch!" He yelled, whipping his pants as fast as he could with his shirt while still trying to watch the camera feed. Adam watched the feed, his eyes widening as he watched the ancient crippling ship sore by the space station. He didn't want to believe his eyes, commanding the console to rewind and play the ship flying by. He re-watched it several times over.

"Those bloody scientists weren't lying, damn." He shook his head. Still feeling disbelieve instead of reassurance that the ship was in fact real. Drinking the last of his coffee, he re-watched the video feed. He zoomed in on the old ship. The feed was sketchy but visible. U.S.G. Ishimura clearly visible on the side. He's heard legends of that lost ship, how the crew went mad and killed each other in cannibalistic ways. Mirin was always skeptical that the ship was even real. People enjoyed to make up rumors like they did with Commander Shepard. The ship was badly damaged, oxygen was leaking out into space, sparks flung across the bow. The ship was dead, only a matter of time before the ShockPoint Drive went out. The old ships back then were outfitted with ShockPoint Drives which enabled FTL with a warp bubble surrounding the ship. A primitive form of travel, people back then had discovered the Mass Relays and the Prothiean research station on Mars but refused to do any research. Countries were still at war with each other, still trying dominate space individually instead of a unified effort. Mirin shook his head in disbelieve again.

"Sir? Priority message coming in, it's the scientists." A voice rang through his room, his pilot, Lieutenant Heidi Jamison. Mirin turned off his console, looking at the door even though his pilot was using the intercom in his room to contact him.

"Thank you Heidi, I'll be in the CIC in a few minutes."

"Aye, aye sir." The intercom in the room clicked off. Mirin stood up from his desk, stretched, and straightened his uniform. He yawned, shaking his head trying to clear it. Walking out of his room he slowly made his way to the CIC. He wasn't looking forward to talking with the scientists. They were ex-Cerberus after all, Cerberus's history wasn't good even before the Reaper War. He walked into the CIC to see a holographic image of a beautiful woman in a white body slimming suit. Dark hair, large breasts, tall slim body. He found himself instantly attracted to her.

"My name is Miranda Lawson, head of Cerberus. I'm funding this project with high interest," An Australian accent pinned back at him, Mirin wasn't expecting the accent. Mirin walked over to where the holographic cameras could transmit his image to her.

"Are you on the space station?" He asked, crossing his arms across his chest. She smiled, swiping her hair behind her shoulder.

"No, I'm not. I'm merely addressing a possible issue. We intercepted the ship, began to process the ship. Finding objects and inventorying them. But, the team found several…" She paused for several minutes thinking of the proper words. "They found remnants of a small pillar. This pillar is not of Reaper design. We don't know what it is. My teams have been assigned to stay away from it for now. This line isn't secure enough for me to tell the largest problem. I'll meet you at these coordinates. I'll be on board the S.S.V. Normandy." Hearing the Normandy made Mirin's heart to speed up, his palms began to sweat. Commander Shepard's vessel? The war legend of legends themselves? He was going to possibly meet Commander Shepard? He had a bit of hero worship of the famed Commander. He'd heard rumors they were together, but those are rumors. Numbers flashed in front of Miranda's image. The coordinates were not far away, two or three jumps through the Mass Relays. Mirin nodded to Miranda, accepting her request. Her image fuzzed away, as Mirin turned around to head to the Galaxy Map.

"Where to sir?" Heidi chimed in through the intercom making Mirin laugh.

"We're heading to the Perseus's Veil, meeting the head member of the division on board her ship."

"Really? Alrighty, let's get to it!" Heidi squeaked. The engines rumbled as the dreadnought came to life. Heidi's voice came over the ships intercom to the entire crew.

"Relay is in sight, locked. Hitting the Relay in five, four, three, two, one." The vessel launched forward with tremendous speed as they jumped from Relay to Relay. Jumping out of FTL the communications officer began to hear reports from the Quarians about the amount of Alliance vessels nearby. The communication officer asked permission to tell the Quarians the S.S.V. Landon was meeting another vessel. The S.S.V. Normandy jumped into the system, immediately sent requests to dock with the Landon.

"Permission granted." Mirin said sternly. The ships flew side by side, the Normandy extended its bridge.

"You're welcome to come aboard Captain Mirin," Joker communicated to Adam who acknowledged.

"Transferring over now," The doors opened to the ships decontamination room. The ships VI alerted that the room was in decontamination process and not to attempt to reenter the ship. Computers beeped, saying the process was complete, motioning him to go forward. Doors to the S.S.V. Normandy opened, showing the cockpit. There sat Flight Lieutenant Jeff "Joker" Moreau, a victorious and legendary pilot, next to him was second in command Major Kaidan Alenko. Major Alenko stood up from the co-pilots chair, saluting the Captain, sitting back down in his chair. Joker gave him a salute from his chair, turning his chair to face to controls. Captain Mirin walked into the main hold of the ship, stopping dead in his tracks. There stood Commander Shepard in front of the Galaxy Map. Shepard's hair was slightly longer than the photos after the war had of him. Scars creased across his arms and neck, lined his neck. A large scar came up from his chin to his temple, another scar dipped under his lower lip. His eyes heavy with dark circles under his eyes. Commander Shepard is war ridden, Mirin could see it in Shepard's body language. Shepard slumped over the console to the Galaxy Map, his hand keeping his head up from having him fall asleep. The woman who Mirin had seen on in the holo-call touched Shepard's shoulder, he jerked awake. She pointed at Captain Mirin who straightened himself as Shepard looked wryly over at him. Shepard nodded, sluggishly arising from the Galaxy Map. Miranda held him up to steady him, Shepard shook her off. Shepard lightly took Miranda's chin with his scared hand, gently kissing her. They both walked up to Captain Mirin. Shepard straightened, saluting Mirin. Remembering he was a higher rank, Mirin saluted him back.

"I'm Commander Shepard, we're going to the CIC to talk about what Miranda's scientists found." Shepard said, turned walking to toward up to the CIC. Miranda motioned for Mirin to follow her, he followed her. He saw people who he never thought he'd ever see. Garrus Vakarian set upright with his arms across his chest in front of an older woman who was scanning him with her omnitool. Tali'Zorah Nar Raya Vas Normandy stood next to the entrance to the CIC.

"Hey Shepard need help with anything," Tali waved as they passed. Shepard shook his head.

"Nothing to concern yourself with Tali." Shepard didn't wave back but he did nod at her. Mirin swore he saw Tali frown inside the helmet. All three walked into the entrance of the CIC, Shepard strolled inside the conference room before the CIC, and he shut the door, locked it. Miranda stood in front of the console connected to the large screen against the wall, she activated a camera feed from the space station. Mirin squinted his eyes, watching the fuzzy camera feed. Clearly a med bay, a large rusted bulky cylinder laid across a large table. Miranda zoomed in the camera, showing a man frozen inside the tube through the small window.

"Holy hell! That's a man!" Mirin almost yelled, startled by what he saw. The frozen man was clearly in a frozen hyper sleep. Still, to actually witness the old technology at work was amazing.

"Calm down!" Shepard demanded, letting Miranda zoom in more on the man inside the tube.

"From what my team has been able to discover is that his vital signs are normal. No freezer burn, or loss of brain function. Only problem is my team doesn't know how to get him out of the stasis pod.

This technology is old and very unpredictable. My teams as well as the Shadow Broker operatives are searching for a way to open the pod." Miranda's omnitool chimed, accepting the holo-call, Mirin saw Doctor Liara T'Soni.

"Miranda, my operatives have found what you need. Transmitting the sequences to your scientists now." A few medical personal in full gear walked up to the pod, their omnitools active. One turned to face the camera, "We're sending the sequences to the pod now ma'am." He turned back to the pod, pressing the holographic interface to the pods interface. Sparks flashed, the pod began to hum. Steam hissed out of the pod as it heated up.

"Vital signs are still normal ma'am." The pod opened, hissing steam everywhere, clouding the camera.

Miranda and Shepard both waited for the medical team to report. Steam still fuzzed up the camera.

Hearing coughing through the feed, Shepard leaned forward. A white hand began to wipe down the camera, exposing the room. The medical team had the man who was in stasis sleep on another bed, he was the one who was coughing. His clothes are rugged and dark obviously they haven't been washed in a very long time.

"I can't see!" He screamed, fumbling his arms in the air. The medical team tried to reassure him that he was fine and in good care as they put his arms and legs in restraints. He demanded to be told where he was. The team told him he was on board a space station.

"Why can't I see?" He yelled again.

"Prolonged stasis sleep is my guess." A nurse chimed in. "What's your name?" she asked him, stroking his long hair.

"My name is Isaac Clark."


End file.
